


Wolf of the Sea

by DiamondDoll87



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDoll87/pseuds/DiamondDoll87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle just wants Hook to leave her and Rumpelstiltskin alone. Or does she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf of the Sea

Wolf of the Sea

Part 1

 

Belle truly didn't know what had led her here. In her impulsive head, it had seemed like a good idea on paper to visit the nefarious Captain Hook and give him a piece of her mind. Now, standing by the pier in the chilly Storybrooke harbor, it didn't seem like the smartest idea she had ever had. She pondered walking away, but she had come this far, she might as well get on with it.

Maybe it had been a naive thought, trying to reason with a pirate, but Belle French was nothing, if not compassionate and wanted to believe everyone could be reasoned with. She believed that words affected the world more than swords and this was her chance to prove it. She might not be a warrior but she would always fight for what she believed was right.

As she made her way onto the ship, she was regretting letting Ruby style her for the occasion. It was an absurd thought now, look stunning, so he would be more inclined to listen to her. Belle didn't know much about fashion or what people deemed beautiful in this realm, so she had trusted her friend, who Belle viewed as the world’s most beautiful woman.

Ruby had dressed her in a neon yellow dress with black contrast. It fell just before her knees and accentuated her pale skin. Wearing very favorite black Mary Jane wedges, she felt beautiful. Her hair was tumbling onto her shoulders in casual waves. She was wearing more make up than usual and had a golden locket around her neck. It reminded her of her Rumple. She had worn it for good luck, to keep him close to her heart.

The deck of the ship was empty, it almost felt abandoned. The mast stood proudly, carrying a pirate flag. It was an elegant ship, the wood paneling made it look as it was from another world. A world where gentlemen traveled the sea with their noble women in fine dresses, entering into adventures Belle had only ever read about. She was startled out of her reverie when she heard footsteps approach her from behind. 

“Little Miss Belle, what are you doing on my ship?” Killian Jones’ voice was smooth like silk; it tickled her warmly as she turned around to meet the pirate that had been terrorizing her and the man she loved. He was tall, stood with confidence and he was looking at her with those piercing eyes. Belle felt faint, this had been a mistake. He could easily overpower her now and do away with her with that sharp hook that had replaced his left hand. She steadied her breathing and shook those thoughts away before speaking.

“I’m here to plead my case. To ensure the safety of the man I love. To reason with you,” Belle said, giving him her bravest smile. Her legs felt like jell-o, every nerve ending in her body was tingling. She just hoped we wouldn't catch onto how much she was shivering in fright.

“Reason with me?” Hook said, raising an amused eyebrow. He let out a little laugh. He was appraising her with his stare, licking his lower lip as if he was contemplating what to say next. 

“Did the Crocodile send you? He is still a coward who lets his woman fight his battles for him. I am not a reasonable man, Love, the only reason driving me, is revenge,” he said, approaching her menacingly. As he inched closer and closer, Belle felt like running but she held on, standing totally still. Soon he was only inches away from her face, his hot breath tickling her with every syllable. 

“I admire your courage Princess. You are loyal and true but this time, your loyalty is misplaced. Coming here, all by your lonesome was very brave but also very foolish,” he said, grabbing a hold of her waist, pulling her closer to him.

“Please, I just want to live happily with Rumple. Killing me will not bring Milah back. I’m sorry that you lost her but hurting him will not make your pain go away,” she said, finally remembering how to speak. She looked into his eyes with defiance.

“What do you know of pain, little Belle? The feeling of having your heart ripped from your chest and it being squished into million little pieces as you helplessly watch, unable to change your faith.” He uttered his lips dangerously close to hers. As she was struggling to speak again, he flung her over his shoulder, catching her by surprise.

~*~

Little Belle sure was a lively one. She kicked, screamed and scratched like a tiger while he was carrying her to his cabin. She was something else, this girl, he thought as he watched her attempt to flee his grasp with amusement.

He couldn't help checking out this little brunette who was thrashing against his shoulder. The first thing Killian had noticed about her was those eyes of hers. Radiant and ocean blue, they were simply a work of art. It titillated him that this tiny little princess was able to get such a strong reaction from him. He normally stayed away from the princess types, the delicate, passive flowers looking to be saved. This one, however, she was not delicate. She was outspoken, brave and brash, a feisty little white tiger he had managed to entrap. For someone so short and petite, she surely fought him tooth and nail.

“Let me go. You will be sorry. When Rumpelstiltskin hears about this, he’s going to turn you into a gutter rat. Unhand me, you brute,” Belle screamed, pounding his back with all her might. As terrified as she was, she still managed to sound controlled like any good woman of breading.

“I will let you go, Love, when we reach my bed,” he said with a sinister wink. They had reached the inside of the ship and without much effort; he opened the door to a spacious cabin and closed the door with a thud. He then proceeded to throw her against the fine cotton sheets in his bed. As she scrambled to her feet, he had already locked the door and stashed the small silver key inside his black leather trousers.

“Does it make you feel like a big man, manhandling a woman? What are you going to do, take me against my will?” Belle was terrified of the mere thought of it, but was didn’t want to show him any fear.

“Oh no, darling, I never have to take a woman against her will. I like my women warm and pliable. And you will be too. When I make love to a woman, she will beg for me to show her the kind of passion that I bet you have never experienced little Belle. Has the Crocodile truly ever ravished you, made love to you in a way that makes you forget everything and everyone. Every kiss, every touch, and every look caressing you in a way you've never imagined,” Hook said, enunciating every word carefully as he held her close to him. As she prepared to protest, his lips found hers in a searing kiss that left Belle dumbfounded.

He commanded the kiss, his tongue invading every inch of her mouth, demanding her to surrender to him. She felt faint and had he not been holding her as tightly as he was, she was sure she would have fallen over. 

All those chaste kisses and gentle lovemaking with Rumple had never felt as good as this. Rumple had always treated her as a precious porcelain cup, something that would break easily. He would always whisper how much he cherished her before he would make love to her, always asking for her consent.

Hook, he didn't ask. He kissed like a man on fire, his tongue hungrily exploring her mouth. He tasted like musk and vanilla and the scent was overwhelming. It was clouding her very loud inner voice that was telling her to make this stop. That she was Rumple’s and only his. She couldn't betray him like him.

Slowly, he eased the black coat from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor with a faint thud. He was running his hook up and down her arm, the cold metal making her shiver. His right hand was on her face, keeping the kiss deep and scorching.

Belle was losing her mind, she should have protested and done everything she could to escape being kissed by this pirate but she didn't know how. It felt too good to let him kiss her. His skin was soft to the touch, pale like hers and it was doing terrible things to her. Belle could feel his hardness pressing against her and she was now all in on the kiss, with reckless abandon. Before she noticed, he had unzipped her dress, it was pooling on the floor around her ankles. 

Hook watched her, his hunger for her growing by the second. This had just started as a way of intimidating the girl. Giving her the kiss of her life and leaving her truly kissed. He had had no intention of making love to her but now, he was sure a little part of him would die if he didn't.

With one swift motion, he had pushed her on the bed. Her eyes were startled but full of longing. She looked incredible on his sheets, all that pale skin for him to explore. He removed his black shirt, joining the ever-growing pile of clothing on the wooden floor.

“Belle,” he rasped, capturing her eyes into a searing eye lock. “I won’t force myself on you, if you do not desire me,” he said while planting butterfly kissed on her flat stomach. 

His lips were dangerously close to her center, making her shiver with anticipation. “Don’t stop,” she breathlessly uttered as his hand found the waistband of her plain white cotton panties. She threw her head back against the pillow as they soon joined her dress on the floor.

Belle gasp in shock and in pleasure as Hook slips his tongue inside her, lapping her like a hungry cat. It feels so good and so wrong at the same time. Her hand finds his head, running her fingers through his dark hair. He was obviously very skilled at what he was doing; he knew every spot that would make her toes curl up. He watched her in amazement as she reacted to every touch, her soft lips murmuring his name. 

Hook was painfully hard now; he needed to be inside her, to feel her wetness against him. He pulled himself up and unbuckled his trousers as she looked at him with those eyes, eyes that could coax him to do anything she asked.

He couldn't wait any longer; he gently kissed before entering her with a deep thrust that shook her to her core. He lavished her pert breasts with kisses as every trust felt like it was setting her on fire. It wasn't long until she felt a powerful orgasm sweep over her. It felt so perfect; Belle doubted she could remember her name at this moment if anyone were to ask.

She was still light headed with ecstasy when she felt him come, filling her with his seed. Hook collapsed on top of her, breathless and drained out. They laid there for a moment, in total silence. He rolled to his side, lying next to her.

The silver key was now discarded on the floor. He noticed Belle looking at it. “I will not stop you, if you wish to leave.” Belle had no words nor could she move at this moment. As he felt her relax against him, he pulled her closer, nuzzling against her shoulder. They laid there like this for what seemed like hours, basking in the glow of their lovemaking. Until the door flung of its hinges, startling them both.

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the boat scenes from The Outsider, this little story came to me. I was so blown away by the sexual chemistry between Belle and Hook. 
> 
> I own nothing but the plot. Just for your entertainment. Will probably be in three parts but that could change.
> 
> Reviews are love and made out of gold. Hope you like it.


End file.
